In the related art, there is a known technique with which the presence of an affected area is notified by means of audio, marking, and so forth when the luminance values of pixels in an acquired fluorescence image exceed a predetermined level (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
By doing so, a lesion is identified and a notification about the presence thereof is issued during fluorescence observation, and thus, it is possible to prevent a lesion from being overlooked.